1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a magnetic tape editing apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to a recording and reproducing apparatus of the type in which information signals, such as, video and audio signals are sequentially recorded, together with respective time code signals, in successive slant tracks on a magnetic tape by means of rotary magnetic heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional video signal editing apparatus for sequentially recording information signals, such as, video and audio signals, in successive slant tracks on a magnetic tape by means of rotary magnetic heads, time code signals which indicate "hours", "minutes", "seconds" and "frames" are recorded together with the information signals, for example, as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/885,203, filed July 14, 1986, and having a common assignee herewith. In such video signal editing apparatus, it is necessary to maintain continuity of the time code data associated with information signals recorded separately, as in the so-called assemble or editing mode.
In order to maintain continuity of the time code data in the assemble mode, it has been proposed to disable the time code generator during each period when the magnetic tape is at rest, and to commence operation of the time code generator for providing the time code signal to be recorded precisely when the movement of the magnetic tape is commenced again for recording of an information signal. However, when the operation of the time code generator is coordinated with the movements of the magnetic tape in the assemble mode, as described above, the operations of the time code generator can not be made to correspond precisely to the tape movements due to overrunning of the tape driving mechanism as a result of inertia and/or mechanical clearances, with the result that it is difficult to maintain continuity of the time code, particularly in respect to the frame units thereof.